


I rottami, le ossa e il cuore

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Voltron, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: { Sheith - post fine Voltron }Voltron ha vinto, l'Impero Galra è stato sconfitto. E' tempo per tutti i Paladini di tornare sulla Terra ed abbandonare le armi. Tuttavia, se la guerra la si ha dentro, è possibile chiudere gli occhi ed attendere il futuro?Dal testo: “In realtà...” cominciò finalmente Shiro, catalizzando all'istante l'attenzione dell'altro, che fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto con fare interrogativo.“...pensavo che se chiedessi ad Allura di poter restare non mi direbbe di no...”[...]“Tu sai che io tornerò sulla Terra, vero?”





	

I ROTTAMI,  
LE OSSA  
E IL CUORE

  


  


  


“ _Quando passi gran parte della tua vita a pregare perché vada tutto bene, a guardarti allo specchio senza riconoscerti, al chiederti il perché senza mai ricevere una spiegazione, a lottare e combattere e stringere i denti... la normalità diventa questa. Sai in cuor tuo che questo normale non è. Sai in cuor tuo che vorresti un cane, svegliarti la mattina e baciare chi condivide il letto con te, che vorresti farti la barba e scendere in cucina a preparare dei toast che tanto verranno bruciati... però se tutto ciò che hai avuto è un enorme leone rosso robotico che spara fuoco dalla bocca e una spada che si allunga da sola a causa del sangue di alieno che hai nelle vene – il letto sfatto, un cane che ti sveglia la mattina e il toast bruciato non sono più le priorità.”_  
Aveva detto Keith un giorno a un Lance che l'ascoltava con le labbra un po' dischiuse e un cipiglio profondo tra le sopracciglia. Durante il suo discorso il coreano aveva lanciato qualche occhiata a Shiro, che discuteva animatamente con Allura. Poi il paladino nero gli aveva chiesto qualcosa – e così la questione era stata chiusa.   
A discapito della volubilità, dell'energia, dello scoppiettio del fuoco – Keith sapeva apparire freddo e risoluto. Così era apparso, infatti, parlando con Lance. Aveva addirittura pensato di crederci, per un periodo; di credere che gli andasse bene quel non avere mai una casa dove tornare, non entrare mai da una porta la sera e sentire la tv in sottofondo e l'odore di pizza da asporto. Il suo animo, indomito, agitato e da guerriero, aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti nella lotta interplanetaria contro i Galra. Aveva avuto Voltron, Red, il sangue nuovo da affrontare... aveva avuto i paladini, Coran ed Allura – ed aveva avuto Shiro. E per fortuna, altrimenti non sapeva dove sarebbe potuto finire in quel caos che era stata la sua vita fino a quel momento. 

  
“Allora, Red... siamo arrivati alla fine, uh?” Aveva mormorato, seduto sul sedile del suo leone. Le dita lunghe che sbucavano dai suoi mezzi guanti in pelle erano strette sulle leve dei comandi.   
Voltron aveva vinto. I Galra erano stati schiacciati. Morti perlopiù, alcuni prigionieri. Pianeti ormai consumati dalla follia dell'Impero avevano avviato progetti di recupero, così da salvare il salvabile – e poter ridare casa a chi l'aveva perduta, molto tempo prima. I paladini avevano fatto il loro corso; la loro leggenda sarebbe passata di bocca in bocca, di galassia in galassia, ma non era più il loro momento, ormai. E quando Keith aveva visto i suoi compagni lasciarsi andare a risate più rilassate, a scherzi e a progetti, si era chiesto quale fosse il suo posto. Lance sarebbe tornato dai suoi ed avrebbe ricominciato a fare surf. Hunk avrebbe continuato a fare l'ingegnere alla Garrison, ma nel tempo libero avrebbe seguito un corso di cucina. Pidge voleva continuare a studiare, godersi Matt e prendersi un gatto da chiamare Green. Coran... be', Coran sarebbe rimasto con Allura fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, e la principessa avrebbe tenuto le redini politiche di quel nuovo sistema appena nato, finalmente pacifico. Tutti loro avevano dato il loro contributo alla fine della guerra, tutti loro avevano perso ed ottenuto qualcosa e tutti loro avevano progetti da avviare e la bellezza della calma a cui tornare. Tutti avevano una collocazione – e se in un primo momento Keith si era sentito annichilito al punto di considerarsi finito dopo la conclusione del conflitto, si era costretto a rivedere il suo futuro. Fino a poco tempo prima era sembrato troppo lontano ed incerto anche solo per pensarlo, ma ora poteva toccarlo con mano – ed era una scatola vuota che doveva riempire lui.   
Keith aveva finito di salutare il suo leone. Ormai aveva un orecchio mozzato e un graffio enorme all'altezza della coscia destra, ma il coreano sapeva quante avventure quell'enorme bestia meccanica avesse vissuto. Sarebbe rimasto nel castello di Allura, Red. Con gli altri quattro leoni – in attesa di una nuova minaccia o dei loro paladini successivi. Keith era sicuro del fatto che né lui né Red si sarebbero mai dimenticati l'uno dell'altro, ma nei giorni precedenti, nell'abitacolo che fin troppe volte aveva rischiato di diventare la sua tomba, si era lasciato andare ad un pianto liberatorio e segreto, stringendo convulsamente le mani sui comandi. Doveva chiudere il libro del Paladino Rosso, chiudere in un cassetto fatto d'ossa in fondo al cuore il suo leone e guardare dritto. Perché se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato, da quei suoi anni in prima linea, era proprio questa: non c'era motivo di rimuginare sul passato. L'unica cosa da fare? Andare sempre avanti.   
“Ci vediamo, amico.” Aveva sussurrato alla fine, passandosi una manica sugli occhi un po' gonfi e arrossati e lasciando un paio di pacche sul metallo freddo. Certo che si sarebbero rivisti. Perché Allura sarebbe divenuta regina e custode della pace dei mondi, ma tutti e cinque sapevano che sarebbero tornati spesso al castello, per dare una mano ai due alteani – e per salutare i loro leoni, ovviamente. Per quanto la guerra fosse finita, loro sarebbero sempre rimasti soldati. Dovevano solo imparare ad essere altro, oltre che guerrieri.   
Gli ormai ex Paladini sarebbero partiti nel giro di alcune ore. Tempo di fare gli ultimi bagagli, sistemare alcuni dettagli – e poi un grande wormhole si sarebbe aperto ed avrebbe inghiottito tutti e cinque, rispedendoli sulla Terra. Da lì in poi sarebbe stato tutto da scrivere, con la strada non tracciata, enorme e sconosciuta davanti a loro. Keith aveva paura, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto sempre contare sulla sua famiglia, ottenuta in mezzo al dolore, alle stelle e a risate un po' disperate.

  
“Shiro?”   
Keith era entrato nella sala d'allenamento, enorme e completamente vuota se si escludevano il suo compagno ed alcuni ologrammi che si muovevano agilmente. Shiro caricava a testa bassa – ed ansimava, rosso in viso. La gamba muscolosa del più grande si mosse e lo stinco impattò contro la testa di uno di quei nemici. Poi il maggiore, richiamato dalla voce di Keith, si volse verso di lui, mentre il braccio robotico smetteva la luce violetta e le sagome create dalla tecnologia alteana sparivano. Tirò un sospiro mentre si tergeva il sudore dalla fronte con l'avambraccio e si avvicinava a Keith.   
“Ciao.” Lo aveva salutato, sorridendo in quel modo leggero, un po' sbilenco. Quel sorriso che non arrivava quasi mai a sposarsi agli occhi e che facevano chiedere al coreano quanto i Galra gli avessero tolto.   
“Lo sai vero che non avrai nessun cranio da fracassare, sulla Terra?” Chiese retoricamente, porgendogli una bottiglietta d'acqua che aveva raccolto al fianco della porta. Shiro doveva averla lasciata al suolo quando aveva cominciato l'allenamento.   
Il maggiore scrollò le spalle ampie, distogliendo il viso da quello di Keith e prendendo grosse sorsate dalla bottiglia. Aveva bevuto talmente tanto e talmente velocemente che la plastica si era accartocciata, delle gocce erano cadute sulla sua canottiera già bagnata di sudore ed ora Shiro tossicchiava.   
“Da quanto sei qui dentro?” Indagò Keith, aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
“Da abbastanza tempo da aver battuto il mio record personale di ologrammi sconfitti.” Il ché, tradotto, era decisamente molto tempo.   
Keith sospirò pesantemente, sedendosi a terra e facendo cenno a Shiro di seguirlo. Questi obbedì, lasciandosi cadere giù e allungando le gambe davanti a sé.   
“Hai già preparato i bagagli?”   
Shiro aveva tentennato un attimo, prima di scuotere il capo in segno di diniego.  
Era proprio stupido, Shiro. Pensava che dopo tutti quegli anni Keith non lo leggesse come un libro aperto. Pensava che fosse un buon attore, addirittura.   
Al coreano quasi venne da ridere, ma si trattenne: sapeva ciò che il suo compagno stava provando. Ed era suo compito e sua volontà fargli da spalla e aiutarlo, non certo affossarlo o prenderlo in giro.   
“Posso darti una mano, se vuoi.” Si offrì, facendoglisi più vicino e scostandogli il ciuffo bianco che gli era ricaduto molle sulla fronte. I suoi capelli erano bagnati di sudore, ma morbidi.   
Shiro annuì, ma restò in silenzio. Keith sollevò gli occhi al cielo mentre la mano che gli aveva accarezzato i capelli scendeva verso il viso; l'indice seguì con delicatezza il solco profondo che sfigurava il volto del ragazzo.   
“In realtà...” cominciò finalmente Shiro, catalizzando all'istante l'attenzione dell'altro, che fece scattare un sopracciglio verso l'alto con fare interrogativo.   
“...pensavo che se chiedessi ad Allura di poter restare non mi direbbe di no...”   
Fu una doccia fredda, per il più giovane. No, Allura senza dubbio l'avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte. Però se Shiro fosse rimasto lì, che ne sarebbe stato di loro due?   
“Tu sai che io tornerò sulla Terra, vero?” Chiese Keith senza nessuna particolare inclinazione nella voce. Non era più il suo posto, quello. Non era più il posto di nessuno di loro.   
Shiro prese un grosso respiro prima di annuire.   
“Se sai cosa fare una volta tornato è giusto che tu lo faccia. Voi quattro siete più giovani di me – e se io non fossi fuggito dai Glara voi non avreste mai dovuto prendere i leoni. Ma io... Keith, che senso avrebbe tornare, per me?” soffiò Shiro, lo sguardo fisso sulla mano robotica della protesi che ancora stringeva la bottiglia un po' accartocciata. Shiro non aveva mai ammesso a chiare lettere quel senso di inadeguatezza e inutilità che provava, ma Keith ne era sempre stato consapevole.  
“Io ricordo un bel ragazzo moro, un po' ingessato nella sua uniforme. Ed a me questo sembra un buon senso.” Tentò il coreano, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non si metteva ad urlare solamente perché era consapevole del fatto che Shiro stesse rimuginando da giorni. E poi perché i patti erano sempre stati chiari, tra loro: nessuno dei due insisteva a patto che l'altro, una volta pronto, gliene parlasse. Avevano avuto la necessità di trovare quella via d'uscita, perché entrambi avevano talmente tanti scheletri nell'armadio, fantasmi e demoni da potercisi perdere nel mezzo senza mai più ritrovarsi. Ed entrambi sapevano cosa volesse dire guardarsi intorno senza vedere una luce, anche minuscola. Perciò c'era e sempre ci sarebbe stato il rispetto.   
“Quello Shiro non esiste più, Keith.” Aveva mormorato Shiro in risposta, un sorriso un po' amaro sulle labbra.   
“Io lo vedo ancora, invece. Quando ti ostini a bere solo acqua frizzante anche in mezzo ad un deserto, ad esempio. O quando cominci a starnutire non appena senti l'odore della mimosa. Sono piccolezze, ma _questo è_ Shiro.” Fu la risposta. Perché Keith, nonostante le torture, nonostante la protesi, nonostante gli abusi che il suo compagno aveva subito... Keith conosceva Shiro. E continuava a vederlo. Negli occhi allungati, ora più consapevoli ed oscuri di un tempo, continuava a vedere il ragazzo di cui si era innamorato.   
Le parole del più giovane avevano strappato una risata sbuffata all'altro, sforzata e non allegra.   
“No, Keith. Tu non sai cosa significa essere stato in mano loro. Hanno strappato via tutto quel che ero, tutto quel che avevo... mi hanno lasciato vuoto. Sono un soldato, Keith. So combattere: non so fare nient'altro. Non _sono_ nient'altro.”   
Keith quasi si sentì il fiato mancare per la crudezza assoluta delle parole dell'altro. Perché era vero: lui non sapeva cosa significasse sopravvivere alla prigionia ed alla tortura. Avrebbe dato tutto quel che aveva per poter tornare indietro e subire lui ciò che Shiro aveva subito, ma – non gli era possibile. Non aveva mezzi, se non se stesso – e Keith era bravo in tante cose, ma i rapporti interpersonali non erano tra queste. Era certo solo di una cosa: Shiro era molto di più di quel rottame che pensava di essere. Keith aveva sperato, forse vanamente, di poter sanare tutte le ferite che i Galra avevano inferto a quel ragazzo. Attaccarsi ad esse come una sanguisuga, succhiare via il veleno e tornare ragazzo solo per baciarne le cicatrici. Ma mai come in quel momento comprese quanto Shiro si sentisse solo. Quanto Shiro _fosse_ solo, nonostante lui. Il peggio era che entrambi ne fossero completamente consapevoli.   
“Hai ragione: non so cosa significhi sopravvivere ai Galra. Però so cosa significa guardarsi allo specchio e chiedersi se c'è qualcosa che puoi effettivamente dare al mondo per uno straccio di felicità in cambio, o se sei solamente un involucro vuoto senza utilità. So cosa significa guardarsi allo specchio e non vedere se stessi – guardarsi negli occhi e non riconoscersi.   
Io c'ho pensato, Shiro: non posso dirti che andrà tutto bene, anche se vorrei. Non posso dirti che non cambierà niente, perché – cambierà tutto. Tu dici che per me ci sono speranze e possibilità, ma quando penso a me tutto ciò che vedo – tutto ciò che sento di essere – sono un leone, un sangue bastardo ed alieni morti. Però sto provando ad imparare a fare progetti. A chiedermi quel che _voglio._ E io non so cosa significhi avere una vita normale, ma mi piacerebbe provare a capirlo. Forse siamo due macchine adatte solo a fare la guerra, ma ho pensato che _entrambi_ possiamo tentare – e vedere come andrà. Tentare insieme.”   
Concluse Keith, gli occhi bassi. Perché la paura era tanta e non aveva idea di cosa l'aspettasse, né di cosa potesse effettivamente volere e raggiungere. C'era un solo punto fermo: Shiro. Shiro era tutto ciò di cui era sicuro, ma ora pareva star sgretolandosi tra le sue mani.  
Keith estrasse allora una cosa, dalla tasca del giubbotto: un portachiavi. Era un semplice placca di metallo decorata con solamente l'incisione di una scritta – _“home”._  
“E' per te. Ne ho uno uguale anch'io. Ancora non ci sono chiavi, ma basta trovarle. Avevo pensato che potremmo cominciare da questo, insieme. Non so cosa, né come, ma so che vorrei farlo con te. Perché Shiro, alla fine dei giochi, tu sei tutto quello che ho.   
Tienilo, comunque andrà. Se hai deciso di rimanere con Allura – be', non ti preoccupare: capirò.”   
Consegnò al maggiore l'oggetto, spaurito e vergognoso, ma comunque deciso.   
_Ti prego, resta con me,_ sembrava recitare il ritmo del suo cuore come un mantra, ma non poteva pretendere niente. Non c'erano mai stati progetti tra loro due; e come avrebbero potuto farne, se ti addormentavi con la consapevolezza che l'indomani saresti potuto essere sotto terra? E se da un lato Keith avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi all'altro, nascondersi in lui, e pregarlo di rimanere insieme, dall'altro sapeva di non poterlo fare. Dall'altro sapeva che ognuno doveva pensare al proprio bene.   
Shiro aveva ascoltato completamente imperturbabile, all'apparenza, ma con un crescente e diffuso sentimento di ammirazione, panico e gratitudine dentro di sé. Keith aveva preso il toro per le corna. Keith aveva pensato anche a lui e gli aveva offerto un rifugio sicuro anche quando lo stesso ragazzo non aveva idea di come sarebbe andata a finire. Keith si faceva amare come sempre: in silenzio, coi gesti, seriamente e disperatamente. Non era certo tipo da indorare la pillola. Perché anche Keith era consapevole che Shiro fosse rotto e che altrettanto fosse lui. Non aveva una bacchetta magica in grado di aggiustare entrambi e non faceva promesse: esponeva la realtà dei fatti ed offriva e chiedeva una via d'uscita.   
Era sicuramente meglio di Shiro, in quei termini, che si era limitato a macerarsi nell'incertezza, nel sentimento di inutilità e nel disprezzo per se stesso.   
La mano meccanica si sporse verso l'oggetto che gli stava venendo offerto e lo strinse – metallo su metallo. Keith non disse nulla mentre si alzava per allontanarsi. Era certo che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta – almeno non per il momento.   
Prima di allontanarsi e lasciare Shiro da solo coi suoi pensieri, si chinò fino a posargli un bacio lieve sulla fronte, scostando con le labbra socchiuse i ciuffi bianchi spettinati. Gesto di una dolcezza e di un'intimità estrema – gesto di cui Shiro fu profondamente grato, tanto da chiudere gli occhi e godersi il respiro di Keith addosso ed il cuore che si contraeva. Perché entrambi erano consapevoli che quello poteva essere il loro ultimo bacio. 

  


***   
  


I paladini, allineati e un po' spauriti, erano quattro: Shiro non era presente. Nessuno aveva osato proferire parola su quell'assenza, mentre Keith faticava a non farsi prendere dalla rabbia e dall'agitazione: aveva detto che l'avrebbe capito, ed era vero. Però il fatto di volerlo con sé, il timore di perdere tutto quel che avevano costruito nonostante il dolore della guerra, di sperare che l'indomani mattina nello svegliarsi in un letto sconosciuto avrebbe trovato i tratti famigliari di Shiro – quello non cambiava. Continuava ad avere una paura fottuta ed a sentire il bisogno di averlo vicino. Disperatamente.   
“Paladini,” attirò la loro attenzione la voce di Coran, soffermando su ognuno di loro uno sguardo fiero e pregno di significato. I quattro si impettirono e gli occhi di Keith smisero di indugiare sull'enorme porta davanti a loro, che rimaneva ostinatamente chiusa. Shiro non sarebbe venuto. Deglutì rumorosamente, sforzandosi di restare imperturbabile.   
Coran aveva gli occhi lucidi e lo stesso Hunk.   
“Avete servito coraggiosamente l'idea di pace fortemente voluta e cercata da tutta la galassia. Avete combattuto l'Impero Galra rischiando le vostre stesse vite. E per questo vi ringraziamo.” Concluse Coran, facendo un cerimonioso cenno verso la Principessa, che compì un passo avanti: “Ricordatevi che in questo castello ci sarà sempre posto per voi e sarete i benvenuti. Custodiremo i vostri leoni con la speranza che non dobbiate più usarli. Se così non dovesse essere, comunque, siamo consapevoli di poter contare su combattenti eccezionali, servitori della pace e ragazzi dal cuore enorme.” Elencò Allura, splendida nel suo vestito bianco ed etera con quel sorriso puro. Parlare con lei era come parlare direttamente con una stella rivestita di ghiaccio.   
I saluti, personali e sentiti, erano stati fatti la sera prima. Ora c'era bisogno di tornare all'ufficialità ed alla rigidità militare.  
Mentre tutti e tre gli ex paladini avevano qualcosa da dire in risposta, Keith aveva ascoltato con un solo orecchio, un ronzio sordo nelle tempie ed il cuore che galoppava fin troppo furiosamente. _Shiro non sarebbe venuto_. Keith doveva dire addio a tutto ciò che aveva voluto, sperato ed amato. Keith avrebbe dovuto imparare a _ri-_ vivere da solo. Forse... avrebbe potuto rimanere anche lui al castello, seguire Shiro, ma... sapeva che quello non era più il suo posto.   
Aveva chiuso la sofferenza, la rabbia e la delusione in un angolo ben custodito, tra cuore e costole. Non avrebbe permesso a quelle emozioni di vedere la luce, perché erano sciocche, un po' bambinesche. Aveva già perduto Shiro, prima. Aveva creduto che fosse morto. Se non altro, per quella volta, avrebbe avuto la certezza che in qualche parte della galassia, vivo e vegeto e magari felice, esisteva ancora.   
“Keith?” Si sentì chiamare; era Pidge, che gli aveva delicatamente messo una mano sul braccio, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. Riavendosi, si accorse che tutti stavano fissando lui.  
“Io... vorrei solamente chiedervi di prendervi cura di Shiro.” Sussurrò, gli occhi che svicolarono rapidamente verso un punto imprecisato alle spalle degli alteani: non aveva nient'altro di significativo o degno di essere pronunciato da far rotolare fuori dalla lingua, che troppe volte gli sembrava incatenata e impacciata. Forse ciò che aveva confessato al suo compagno quel pomeriggio non era stato sufficiente. Forse avrebbe potuto insistere od essere più chiaro – dirgli quello che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli, ossia che l'amava.   
Non recepì la risposta di Allura, mentre si caricava in spalla il suo borsone e voltava le spalle all'ambiente bianco e pulito del castello. Non ne avrebbe sentito così tanto la mancanza: non era tipo da affezionarsi alle cose materiali, lui. Forse era anche per questo che aveva solo cinque o sei foto di tutti quegli anni, con sé.   
Fu il primo a salire le scalette della navetta che gli avrebbe ricondotti sulla Terra. Sarebbero stati scaricati alla Garrison – il ché era assurdo, perché davvero non aveva il minimo senso. Da quella, poi, ognuno avrebbe preso la sua strada.   
Keith attese pazientemente che anche gli altri tre montassero a bordo, l'espressione vacua fissa davanti a sé.   
“Keith... non pensi che sarebbe meglio andarlo a cercare? E chiedere?” Tentò Lance, lanciandogli un'occhiata in tralice. Il coreano sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, voltandosi verso l'altro con aria interrogativa: “Perché dovremmo? Ha fatto la sua scelta.” Tagliò corto, allacciandosi la cintura davanti al petto e posando la nuca sul poggiatesta. La verità era che non aveva neanche idea se l'avrebbe mai più rivisto – ed era certo del fatto che scendere, andarlo a cercare e domandare avrebbe sortito due effetti: tirargli un pugno tale da sbriciolargli i denti e non partire più. E non poteva (e non voleva) nessuna delle due cose.  
Non notò gli sguardi che gli altri tre paladini si lanciarono, troppo concentrato a non cominciare ad urlare. Raramente si era sentito così impotente e solo, ma doveva imparare a farci i conti.   
“Okay, allora...” mormorò Lance, che premette qualche tasto del quadro dei comandi. Il portellone si chiuse con uno sbuffo di vapore, mentre la capsula cominciava a vibrare sotto di loro e i motori a scaldarsi. La voce robotica, dopo un attimo, cominciò a parlare loro: diede il benvenuto, comunicò la loro destinazione e cominciò il conto alla rovescia.   
Keith non si azzardò a guardare fuori dalla loro navetta. Non si azzardò ad ascoltare i suoi stessi pensieri, perché li sentiva ardere in fondo alla testa. Chiuse gli occhi ed era talmente tanto concentrato a non pensare, che inizialmente non si rese conto di Coran che dal finestrino, dietro le sue spalle, urlava qualcosa di incomprensibile.   
“Ferma! FERMA TUTTO, LANCE!” Gridò Pidge, seduta davanti al coreano, mentre si agitava sul sedile e scattava verso i comandi. Lance la precedette e mentre urlava qualcosa sbatté le mani su alcuni pulsanti e riuscì a bloccare il processo di partenza, facendo spegnere i motori. Keith, allarmato (e si diede dello stupido quando si trovò a sperare), si voltò rapidamente, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Era andato Hunk ad aprire il portellone, solo la testa fuori dalla navetta. Poi Hunk si spostò e dentro venne lanciato con malagrazia un borsone, non dissimile nelle dimensioni da quello di Keith. Dopodiché, al lato dell'apertura, una mano metallica si chiuse, annunciando l'ultimo passeggero. Keith deglutì, prima di dischiudere le labbra e osservare dal basso Shiro che entrava. Era serio in viso, mentre prendeva posto al fianco dell'ex paladino rosso senza dire una parola. Il sorriso era presente sul volto di tutti gli altri, ad eccezione di Keith, che lo fissava un po' con un'espressione un po' istupidita.   
“Be', Lance? Non partiamo?” Chiese retoricamente Shiro, lanciando un'occhiata al cubano, che ampliò il suo sorriso.   
“Certo! Allora – signori e signore, benvenuti a bordo della Lance-is-cool-air. Reggetevi forte, non amoreggiate e non vomitate. Per il bagno – be', vedete di tenervela, perché mi sa proprio che non ce l'abbiamo.” annunciò Lance, col suo solito tono scanzonato, mentre riavviava il processo di partenza e la voce robotica ricominciava il suo annuncio.   
Keith era stoico, solo le labbra strette in quella linea dura e retta tradivano il suo stato d'animo: aveva Shiro vicino. Aveva il suo odore con sé, la sua presenza forte e rassicurante, il ginocchio che di tanto in tanto sfiorava la sua stessa gamba. Non avrebbe dovuto rinunciarci – _non avrebbe dovuto dire addio_.   
“Pensavo che avessi scelto di rimanere.” Gracchiò ad un certo punto, dandosi del miserabile mentre era costretto a deglutire per schiarirsi la voce. Lo faceva sembrare debole. Ed era sicuro che se fossero stati soli gli avrebbe prima sputato in faccia il suo disprezzo, per poi baciarlo fino a perdere il fiato e morire. Un Keith di alcuni anni prima non avrebbe esitato a fare una cosa simile. Però ora? Ora Shiro gli aveva insegnato la pazienza.   
“Ho scelto di provare a darmi una seconda opportunità. E non potrei averla, se ti avessi raggiunto. Perché di una sola cosa puoi essere sicuro, Keith: sceglierò sempre te.” Aveva sussurrato in risposta Shiro, osservandolo in tralice.  
Keith si sentì morire un po'. In modo dolce, cullato dalla stucchevolezza un po' sciocca dell'amore in cui lui aveva sempre creduto, ma in termini molto pragmatici. Non era tipo da “farfalle nello stomaco”, Keith. Era tipo da prendere una persona e baciarla, in mezzo ad una folla intera, se ne aveva voglia. Tuttavia con Shiro aveva scoperto la bellezza delle parole – forse superflue agli atti, ma fondamentali per fare da balsamo a vecchie ferite che ogni tanto tornavano a spurgare. Lui, che di certezze non ne aveva mai avute né cercate, fu grato per quel fantasma di garanzia. Era segno che poteva permettersi di pensare che nei successivi tre giorni quel ragazzo sarebbe rimasto al suo fianco. Poteva permettersi di pensare che quei portachiavi avrebbero tenuto delle chiavi – appartenenti solo a loro.   
Fu grato ai paladini che fecero finta di niente, mentre si voltava verso Shiro e sorrideva in modo improvvisamente impacciato, un'espressione così inusuale per lui. Sorriso che era specchio di tutte le sue paure, di tutti i “no” che si aspettava di ricevere prima di un singolo, magro “sì”. Nella sua vita, in fondo, spesso era stato “no”. Era sempre stato Shiro, il suo unico, traballante, rotto “sì”.   
_(ti amo)_  
(ti amo anch'io)   
Non detti e saputi. Voluti e temuti. Taciuti.   
Keith gli prese la mano. Mentre intrecciava le loro dita, la navetta dei paladini lasciava il Castello dei Leoni. 

  


***  
  


_4 mesi dopo,  
Seoul, Corea del Sud – Distretto Jung_

  


  


“--ith!”   
In risposta Shiro ebbe solo un mugugno indistinto proveniente dalla minuscola, caldissima e perfetta camera alle sue spalle.   
“E' domenica! Forza, muovi il culo, ché ho preparato la colazione.”   
O quanto meno ci aveva provato, dato che i toast che tirò fuori dal tostapane erano quasi carbonizzati. Cominciò a spalmarli di burro, mentre fischiettava la sigla della serie originale di Star Trek.   
“Maia mi ha lavato la faccia--” sentì provenire da dietro di sé, mentre una zavorra gli si appoggiava alla schiena e gli circondava la vita con le braccia. Shiro nascose una risatina mentre appoggiava il toast nel piatto e con una forchetta voltava le fettine di bacon che sfrigolavano in padella.   
“Dovrei offendermi dato che sembri preferire i baci del nostro cane ai miei?”   
E la cucciola, bianca ed enorme, cominciò a zampettare allegramente intorno ai suoi due padroni, annusando l'aria per via dell'odore di cibo di cui la stanza era pregna.   
Avvertì Keith stringersi di più contro di lui ed allungarsi sulle punte dei piedi. Shiro si voltò, stampando un bacio dolce e casto sulle labbra del ragazzo. Si soffermò anche sulla punta del naso, che sfiorò delicatamente con la sua, mentre osservava il coreano aprire gli occhi ancora pesti e gonfi dal sonno interrotto un po' bruscamente.   
“Ora siete pari.” Soffiò il più giovane, nascondendo nuovamente il viso tra i pettorali ampi (e – per la misericordia di Dio – nudi, dato che quel capolavoro di ragazzo aveva cominciato a dormire con solo i boxer nella loro nuova casa, essendo un po' asfissiante e senza aria condizionata) di Shiro e sospirando a fondo il suo profumo. Il più grande allungò un pezzo di wurstel alla cucciola che aveva continuato a uggiolare in cerca di attenzioni prima di affondare il naso nella matassa che si era impossessata dei capelli di Keith.   
“Quali sono i piani per oggi?” Sussurrò Shiro, rapito nella pigrizia del giorno festivo e nel calore del corpo del compagno.   
“Anzitutto dobbiamo farci la barba, perché sembriamo dei senzatetto... da quanto non te la fai? Va be' – non fa nulla. E poi pensavo che potremmo ordinare d'asporto, portare fuori Maia, vederci un paio di film e restare nudi sul divano e poi passare il resto della giornata a scopare. Vorrei vederti addosso i vestiti giusto per evitare una denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. Pensi di poterlo fare, Shiro?” Gli aveva sussurrato con fare provocatorio Keith, lanciandogli un mezzo sorriso sornione.   
Shiro aveva deglutito, perché conosceva abbastanza quel ragazzo da capire _cosa_ quell'espressione anticipasse.   
“Be'... posso pensarci, a patto che tu faccia altrettanto e che dopo la barba mi faccia tu da colazione.” Disse il più grande – ed era incomprensibile come riuscisse a mantenere il massimo controllo anche nel promettere del sesso. Osservò Keith ridere – evento più unico che raro e che Shiro si conservò gelosamente in fondo al cuore – e poi venne coinvolto in un bacio un po' caotico, caldo e confortevole ed entrambi vi si crogiolarono senza ritegno. Era _quello_ quello che avevano cercato senza mai trovarlo. Era il poter indugiare in una carezza in più senza temere in ogni istante per la propria vita. Era il poter collezionare attimi e vederne il quadro completo a fine giornata. Un po', di nascosto, si annoiavano di quell'improvvisa normalità che avevano ottenuto, ma – entrambi non sarebbero tornati indietro per nulla al mondo.   
“Hai dormito bene?” aveva sussurrato poi Keith, sporgendosi fino a posare la fronte contro quella di Shiro. Lui sbuffò un mezzo sorriso, stringendosi nelle spalle: no. Non dormiva mai, bene. La risposta era sempre quella, alla solita domanda di ogni mattina. Eppure anche quella era routine: il poter essere sinceri senza temere niente, il poter svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della notte, sudati ed impauriti, e stringere di più l'abbraccio sul corpo più piccolo del compagno e sapere di trovare comprensione, pazienza e conforto. Entrambi avevano fantasmi che non se ne sarebbero mai andati, nonostante tutto. Erano sopravvissuti e lo sarebbero sempre stati. Avevano demoni e sempre li avrebbero avuti. Però ora mancava una cosa – ed era quest'assenza a farli andare avanti, in uno stato molto prossimo alla felicità: Shiro e Keith, grazie all'altro, non avevano più paura. 

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Walking_Disaster's corner:  
> Salve! Nuova ship, nuova FF. Come al solito è strano infilarsi in una sezione nuova, in cui non hai messo piede prima, ma sono moderatamente soddisfatta di questa FF. Probabilmente ne scriverò altre – sempre rigorosamente Sheith (oppure... un po' di badwrong, che non guasta mai *winkwink*).   
> Vi sarei grata se mi faceste sapere cosa ne pensate! Spero vi sia piaciuta, 
> 
> WD


End file.
